Sirius' chocolate bar
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: Sirius had a chocolate bar but not for very long...SB/RL
1. Chocolatey goodness

"Grab 'im James!" Sirius yelled as they shot up the stairs two at a time after Remus. They hit the seventh floor and saw Remus disappear through the portrait whole.

"Oh, he's done for." James panted as they walked over to the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Pampered Skank." James Stated, Sirius snorted.

"Excuse me." The Fat Lady said raising her voice.

"Oh, sorry…" James said. "Sampered Plank." He tried again, The Fat Lady nodded and swung forward. Sirius and James entered and when the portrait closed Sirius looked over at James.

"That was brilliant." James chuckled.

"I've been waiting to do that since breakfast."

"Where'd you come up with that?" Sirius asked.

"I thought about it when that snobby rich Slytherin girl bumped me into the wall on my way to Potions." James said. "I said that and she totally flipped, it was awesome and I noticed that it rhymed with our password so I tried it." Sirius laughed heartily along with James.

"Brilliant." Sirius said looking around the common room. "Now where'd you think Mooney hid himself?" He asked as they scanned the common room over.

"Dorm?" James suggested.

"There's no way out of there, why would he trap himself?" Sirius asked, but they decided to check anyway. They entered the dorm to find Peter sitting on his bed reading; he looked up when they came in.

'Hey guys, what's up?" Peter said casually. Sirius and James looked at each other and then bolted over to Peter. Peter knowing full well what they wanted and how they would get it transformed into a rat and bolted for the door. He scampered under it and the other two shot after him. After the door closed behind them there was a soft chuckle from a corner of the room and Remus pulled James' Invisibility cloak off himself and sat down on Sirius' bed. He reached into his pocket revealing a giant bar of Honeyduke's chocolate and smiled to himself even if they did catch Peter there's no way to find out where he was. When he had entered the dorm he pulled out James cloak, put the cloak on and pulled the memory of where he was out of Peter's mind so that he knew they were looking for him but he didn't know where Remus was if he caved. He sat on the bed and put the bar to his nose, taking in the amazing smell of rich, dark, yummy goodness. He slowly slid the tip of his tongue across the bar sighing and shivering with the power the chocolate had over him. The taste was indescribable for Mooney and was a pleasure in life that he could not do without. His eyes were closed and he couldn't hear anything else around him as he slid the pure chocolate into his mouth feeling it melt over his tongue as he sucked on it. Suddenly the door flew open and Mooney's eyes did too, to find his two pursuers standing there. His mouth formed into a grin around the chocolate which was still in his mouth and moved to block whatever attack was to come his way at any moment but he was too late as a spell hit him head on and bound him to the wall. He it the wall with a _thud _and James returned his wand to his pocket smiling at his friend who grumbled in defeat. Sirius walked over to him and gripped the chocolate bar.

"That's my chocolate, Mooney." He said pulling on it. Remus growled and held his grip on the chocolate with his teeth. "Come on Mooney…" He said cajolingly, Remus' head shook violently in short fast shakes as if he where shivering, but angrily. Sirius let go of his chocolate which held firm in Remus' mouth and put his hands on his hips. Remus looked at him hoping against hope that Sirius wouldn't tickle him cause he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep hold of the bar if he did. As if Sirius had read his mind he pulled off one of Remus' socks, James smirked watching Sirius as he dragged a finger softly across the bottom of the werewolf's foot. Remus' foot jerked and he giggled trying his best to keep his teeth buried in the chocolate, he wasn't gonna give it up easily which was true it seemed. After several minutes of tickling Remus, watching him flail and laugh so hard in the back of throat that he couldn't breathe. Sirius stood up and tried again to pull the chocolate from Mooney's mouth, with little success. Sirius stood back next to James and thought of what else he could do to get his chocolate back. James smiled suddenly struck with an idea and whispered it to Sirius whose face lit up at this new plan. Mooney stood glued against the wall trying to think of what James could have told Sirius, then it hit him and his eyes grew wide. A few weeks back James had asked to see Remus' Potions paper so that he could copy him, he had refused and said _write your own bloody paper. _But at this James ended up tackling him. In mid-tackle James had accidentally found two of Remus' weak spots, Remus had asked him not to tell anyone with the payment of the potions paper and James agreed. _So _Remus thought _you use my trust against me do you. James Potter you will pay. _He thought as Sirius grinned with the knowledge he was gaining. Remus was glaring daggers at James who smiling in return, then Remus looked over to Sirius with a _don't even think about it _look. Sirius just took the look as a challenge as he walked forward. James flicked his wand making the binds move from holding his whole body to holding just at Remus' wrists. Sirius grinned as he stood right in front of Remus who tried to prepare himself so as not to give the chocolate up.


	2. for the love of

Sirius smirked as he stopped right in front Remus. Remus' eyes got wide _that _he thought _was no normal happy Sirius smirk but the evil do it tell it's done and beyond smirk _in short Remus had no chance. Sirius was so close that was almost leaning on him. Remus figured he would have a chance if Sirius stayed above his shirt, but that was wishful thinking. Sirius put a hand on Remus arm and pulled up on his sweater with the other. Remus shivered even the feel of his sweater on his side started him a little, Sirius' smirk grew bigger. It probably didn't help matters that Remus hadn't gotten any in over four months. Sirius wasn't messing around his hand slipped under his sweater and pulled his shirt out from under his pants. Remus knew he had no chance but he was determined to keep his hold on the chocolate, it was to good to loose. Remus bit back a small sigh of pleasure as Sirius' cold fingers grazed lightly over his skin, sliding up and down his side. Sirius was obviously trying to weaken him before going for his next spot. _He's succeeding _Remus thought as he tried to pull away from Sirius' fingers. Sirius' other hand slid to the back of his neck, holding Remus steady as his hand that had been playing with his waist moved up his side. Sirius slid his hand back and fourth as it moved up Remus' chest; his finger brushed over a nipple and Remus jerked at the touch.

"hm..." Remus stopped his moan halfway trying to calm himself down. Sirius looked confused for a moment and then grinned again, Remus whimpered. Sirius had just found a third weak point before he had even made it to the second. Remus squirmed as Sirius pinched his nipple slightly. Remus closed his eyes and shook his head violently _no no no my chocolate!_ he said to himself. _You've got no chance _a voice said in the back of his mind _shut up! _he yelled at the other voice, he was arguing with himself that was not a good sign. _You're not going to make it, just give in you know you want to. _Remus stopped shaking his head opening his eyes to look at Sirius who smiled at him and nodded.

_"Yes..." _Sirius said without moving his mouth.

_"You cheater!" _Remus yelled at him in his mind, Sirius was a Legilimens and that wasn't fair. Remus heard Sirius laugh and he growled back.

_"When do I ever play by the rules?" _Sirius asked. His hand continued up pulling his sweater and shirt along with it. Sirius lifted them over Remus' head and off over his hands, which Remus hadn't noticed had been released. But as soon as his sweater and shirt were off they locked again, Sirius smiled licking his lips. Sirius' head moved closer and closer, he slid his cheek across Remus' kissing lightly as he moved to Remus' collar bone.

_"No, no, no don't." _Remus pleaded, but Sirius ignored him. He reached the scar scattered collar of his friend and sucked hard, Remus moaned into the chocolate which was still in his mouth. He opened his eyes to glare daggers at James, but found that James wasn't there.

_"What the..." _but he lost focus as Sirius' hair brushed his ear lob, he shivered again.

"God, you're so sensitive." Sirius said quietly pulling back slightly, Remus was still frowning. "Oh come on give in a little." He said. "I can't kiss you when there's a giant chocolate bar in your mouth." Remus was so surprised by this that he dropped the chocolate bar that he was holding hard in his mouth.

"W-w-what kiss?" He stuttered he had thought the only reason that Sirius was doing this was for his bloody chocolate, but this was a whole different story. "k-kiss m-me?" He stuttered again, Sirius smiled.

"You are so cute, especially when you've got chocolate all over your mouth." He said. Remus hurriedly tried to brush the excess chocolate off his face. He didn't like having food on his face even if it was chocolate. Sirius grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall.

"Don't do that. I don't like to waste food." Sirius' said before he moved his lips onto Remus' and pulling him into the most unbelievable kiss of his life.

Chocolate made him happy, kisses made him happier but put them together, Remus was unable to describe the feeling. He was engulfed in happiness and could feel his body heating up despite his lack of sweater or shirt. Sirius began to pull away but Remus caught him by his tie.

"Don't stop, what's wrong with you?" He said pushing forward and slamming Sirius into a bed post.

"I finished getting my chocolate back." Sirius said holding up the chocolate, Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I'm not finished."

"Not finished with wh..." Sirius tried to ask before he was pushed onto his bed and the bed curtains closing behind them. The chocolate bar fell out from the curtains and onto the floor, where a rat resting and waiting grabbed it with it's teeth and ran from the room with his prize.


End file.
